Pareja al borde de un ataque de nervios
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Historias de nuestra pareja favorita cuyo fin principal es mostrar al lector que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale y que ellos son el ejemplo perfecto de ambos. Historias individuales sin orden ni relación entre ellas. Capítulo de hoy: ¿Quién quiere mas?
1. Celos

**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

 **Traigo algo diferente esta vez. Tengo varias historias en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y he decidido juntarlas en un fic que estará compuesto de One-shots. Algunos serán muy cortos (incluso drabbles) y otros un poco mas largos pero espero que tenga buena acogida y me digáis que os parece esta idea. Las historias no tendrán relación entre si pero tendrán un factor común, todas serán de Ranma y Akane como pareja principal.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas pues los reviews me animan muchísimo y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. Hacedme saber si os gusta este formato o preferís que vaya subiendo de forma individual las historias.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 **CELOS**

\- Maldito sea ese imbécil.

Sayuri dejó sus palillos a mitad de camino y se giró para observar hacia donde miraba Akane con ojos incendiarios. Rodó los ojos al ver a Ranma comer alegre el okonomiyaki que le había preparado Ukyo.

\- No deberías ofenderte por eso – se quejó llevándose el trozo de pulpo a la boca – ya deberías estar acostumbrada – dijo con la boca llena.

Akane no contestó y apretó los puños con rabia rompiendo los palillos. Sayuri rodó los ojos y siguió degustando su comida.

\- ese idiota – murmuró de nuevo la peli azul – nunca come lo que yo cocino.

\- Eso es porque no pruebas tus elaboraciones antes y he de decir en su defensa que el pobre siempre sale maltrecho e indigestado.

Sayuri sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando la mirada furiosa de su amiga se centró en ella. Alzó los brazos haciéndose la inocente – yo solo digo lo que veo, las amigas estamos para eso.

Akane cruzó sus brazos y apartó su _obento_ con rabia alejando la vista de lo que según ella era un coqueteo descarado. Sayuri resopló, a pesar de que habían pasado los años y ya estaban casi terminando la universidad Akane seguía siendo igual de celosa.

\- Si tanto te molesta y tan celosa te pones, deberías decírselo.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

Una vez más la amiga de Akane rodó los ojos – lleváis años así y no se vosotros, pero yo creo que es hora de madurar y hablar las cosas antes de liarse a los golpes.

\- Yo soy madura – bufó molesta – es el quien sigue siendo un niño inmaduro.

\- Akane, por favor, no está haciendo nada malo – giró la vista para encontrarse a un feliz Ranma devorando las ultimas partes del okonomiyaki.

\- ¿Te parece poco aceptar la comida de otra?

\- Es comida gratis – se encogió de hombros – yo también aceptaría.

\- Sigue siendo imbécil – Akane de repente se tensó y simuló comer tranquila. Sayuri alzó una ceja preguntándose el cambio repentino de su amiga cuando una potente voz sonó a su espalda.

\- Akane, ¿Preparada para el día de hoy?

La muchacha no contestó simplemente soltó un bufido y continuo comiendo. Ranma alzó una ceja y le preguntó con la mirada a Sayuri que pasaba. Esta, solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un disimulado gesto apuntando hacia Ukyo que recogía su propia comida.

\- Ya lo entiendo – murmuró Ranma – Akane no tienes por qué estar celosa.

No había burla ni reproche en los labios del chico, sino más bien indiferencia. Akane por el contrario cerró los puños y dio un golpe en la mesa asustando a varios chicos que había alrededor – ¡No estoy celosa!

\- ¿Y cómo llamas a esa cara de haber chupado un cerrojo oxidado? – preguntó Ranma, pero la mirada asesina que le dio Akane le asustó de tal manera que intentó quitar hierro al asunto – de verdad Akane, no es nada malo, Ukyo simplemente me trajo el almuerzo en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado el otro día.

\- Sí, claro. Como siempre – dijo enfurruñada la muchacha poniendo un puchero.

Ranma soltó un suspiro y se sobó el puente de la nariz – Akane, tienes veintiún años, deberías dejar de…

\- ¡Siempre aceptas la comida de cualquier mujer menos la mía! ¡Sobre todo la de Ukyo!

\- No me lo creo – dijo Ranma desesperado ante los desvaríos de la muchacha. Sayuri seguía muy de cerca la conversación de esos dos que a pesar de los años, le seguían pareciendo muy entretenidas – de verdad no me lo creo.

\- Pues créetelo – bufó molesta.

\- Akane, por Kami no tienes dieciséis años – se quejó – ¿en serio te molesta que acepte comida de Ukyo?

Akane aumentó su ceño fruncido y apartó la mirada de Ranma quien se desesperó – ¡Por Kami Akane, estamos casados! ¡Tenemos un hijo!

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Parece que a pesar de todo las mujeres te siguen persiguiendo como perritos falderos. Y lo peor es que a ti te encantan sus atenciones ¿no?

\- Ukyo no tiene ningún interés en mí ni yo en ella, recuerda que desde hace año y medio sale con Ryoga - entonces Ranma frunció también el ceño - además tu tampoco eres inocente, siempre tienes una bola de babosos a tu al rededor.

La muchacha quiso responderle algo pero fue incapaz de encontrar algún argumento, por lo que permaneció callada pero con gesto de enfado. Antes muerta que darle la razón a su marido. Ranma al ver que Akane no daría el brazo a torcer suspiró.

\- Akane, vida mía – dijo Ranma con cansancio – te quiero, pero a veces me agotas.

\- ¡Pues anda que tú a mí! – espetó con rabia recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose furiosa. Cuando pasó al lado de la castaña esta la saludó alegremente pero la heredera Tendo no le contestó, sino que siguió caminando con pasos furiosos.

\- Te compadezco a veces Ranma – dijo Sayuri quien bebía un zumo – quiero a Akane como a una hermana, pero sus celos son horribles.

Ranma suspiró y soltó una débil risa – ambos somos iguales, incluso Hideki ha heredado nuestros celos – los ojos de Ranma se iluminaron al hablar de su hijo – con un año ya es el guardián de su madre, no le gusta que nadie que no sea él toqué a Akane.

Sayuri sonrió ante la anécdota sobre el que ella consideraba su sobrino – Mejor vete a por ella y haz que te perdone, según me contó antes de que se enfadara hoy ibais a pasar la noche fuera ¿no?

\- Así es, mi madre y Kasumi iban a cuidar de Hideki para que Akane y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos – Ranma se cruzó de brazos con algo de hastío – y la muy tonta no me puede dejar plantado porque ya tengo reservado tanto el restaurante como el hotel.

\- Pues buena suerte – dijo Sayuri haciéndole la señal de la victoria con los dedos – si conseguiste casarte con ella, puedes con esto y más.

\- Sin duda – contestó el chico de la trenza saliendo detrás de su mujer. Antes de que desapareciera del todo, Sayuri dijo:

\- ¡Y Ranma, esta noche ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que me traigas otro sobrino tan pronto!

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las palabras de la chica, se giró para darle un gesto de aceptación con el dedo pulgar y siguió su camino en busca de Akane. Sayuri lo vio desaparecer mientras recogía sus cosas. Sin duda quería mucho a su amiga pero a veces era demasiado celosa. Aunque Ranma tampoco se quedaba atrás.

\- Definitivamente son el uno para el otro – murmuró para sí misma. Akane perdonaría a Ranma, no tenía duda de ello y Sayuri con envidia sana pensó que a diferencia de su amiga ella no tendría mucha aventura esa noche - Quizás deba llamar a Hiroshi…

Si Sayuri llamó a Hiroshi esa noche, es otra historia.

* * *

 _El obento es la fiambrera típica japonesa._

 _En esta historia quise reflejar que a pesar de estar casados y con un hijo Ranma y Akane siguen con sus estudios ya que desde mi punto de vista, que séas padre joven no te condiciona a dejar de estudiar y de labrarte un futuro._


	2. Pockys

**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

 **Traigo algo diferente esta vez. Tengo varias historias en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y he decidido juntarlas en un fic que estará compuesto de One-shots. Algunos serán muy cortos (incluso drabbles) y otros un poco mas largos pero espero que tenga buena acogida y me digáis que os parece esta idea. Las historias no tendrán relación entre si pero tendrán un factor común, todas serán de Ranma y Akane como pareja principal.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas pues los reviews me animan muchísimo y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. Hacedme saber si os gusta este formato o preferís que vaya subiendo de forma individual las historias.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 **POCKYS**

Akane tamborileaba con sus dedos la mesa de madera del comedor. Frente a ella Ranma miraba una película de carreras de coches que a ella le parecía totalmente estúpida pero que a el parecía fascinarle.

Dio un largo suspiro al saberse ignorada por su prometido. No solo era ignorada por el cuándo esas tres arrastradas se presentaban ante ellos, ahora también era rechazada por una película.

\- Genial, superada por un calvo en un coche – murmuró ofendida mientras abría con rabia un paquete de pockys que había en la mesa junto con otras golosinas.

Tomó el palito de chocolate entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando el chocolate. Lo comió veloz dando varios mordisquitos y cuando terminó comenzó con el siguiente.

Tan ensimismada estaba con su cajita de Pockys que no se había dado cuenta de que Ranma la observaba con una divertida sonrisa. Akane reaccionó cuando el carraspeo de su prometido la sacó de su burbuja de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala forma ante la burla en los ojos azules de Ranma.

\- ¿Sabes que comes los pockys como un ratón? – preguntó su prometido.

Akane se puso roja de furia y golpeó la mesa con fuerza – ¡No es cierto!

\- Claro que si – contestó el chico ignorando el aura de combate de Akane – haces esto.

Tomó el pocky entre sus dedos e hizo una mala imitación de su prometida dando rápidos y cortos mordisquitos levantando el dedo meñique de forma _snob_.

Akane aumentó su mal humor y una vena latió en su frente – ¡No mientas! ¡Yo no hago eso!

\- Sí que lo haces – Ranma se llevó los dedos a la boca y lamió los restos de chocolate que quedó impregnado en ellos.

La muchacha se puso roja de nuevo, pero esta vez no de rabia sino al ver como su prometido lamia sus dedos borrando el rastro de ese sabroso chocolate. Apartó los ojos rápidamente intentando desechar aquellos pensamientos más propios del pervertido que tenía enfrente que de ella, que era una señorita educada.

Ranma miró extrañado el proceder de su prometida pero sonrió petulante al darse cuenta del porqué de su nerviosismo. Tomó de nuevo un palito entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Akane se giró par mirarle y dio un respingo al ver a su prometido jugar con la punta del pocky con su lengua mientras sonreía de forma gatuna.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces!? – gritó la muchacha tapándose los ojos ante los pensamientos erótico festivos que cubrieron su inocente mente.

\- Comer – dijo Ranma dando leves mordiscos al pocky.

\- Pues come bien – contestó Akane con voz temblorosa mientras entreabría sus dedos para ver a través de ellos.

Ranma terminó el dulce y volvió a lamerse los dedos de forma sensual haciendo que la pobre Akane se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Tras finalizar su tarea tomó otro – No sé de qué hablas, yo como los pockys normal – dio un leve mordisco y le tendió el dulce a su prometida – ¿quieres?

Akane boqueó levemente ante su ofrecimiento. De todos era sabido que entre las parejas era natural ese tipo de juegos e incluso ser más osados y compartir el mismo pocky entre los dos, pero claro, eso era típico de parejas normales y ellos no eran una pareja normal. Qué diablos, ni siquiera eran pareja.

La chica se sonrojó ante la imagen de ella compartiendo pockys y besos con Ranma y su corazón se aceleró. Aquello estaba mal, no era decente al menos si no te une un lazo romántico. Los amigos no compartían pockys y Ranma era su amigo… solo su amigo… ¿no?

Estaban prometidos por sus padres pero ella no le quería de esa forma, no se moría de celos cuando sus otras prometidas se colgaban de él, no le encantaba ser recogida por esos brazos que la envolvían de forma protectora, no añoraba su presencia cuando se iba de entrenamiento y para nada deseaba probar el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el de su piel ¡por supuesto que no!

\- Akane, no me contestas ¿quieres o no? – preguntó Ranma con voz grave sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando observo a su prometido ponerse el palito de chocolate en la boca su cuerpo sufrió un ligero sofoco que aumentó cuando se apoyó sobre la mesa acercándose a ella, invitándola sin palabras a tomar el otro extremo.

No sabía si Ranma solo jugaba a burlarse de ella o estaba haciendo un ofrecimiento formal pues su cabeza estaba cortocircuitando. Su cercanía y esos ojos mirándola de forma prácticamente lujuriosa la embaucaba ¿a quién quería engañas? Se moría por besarle y saber si el chocolate tenía un dulzor diferente en sus labios.

Le quería, vaya si le quería y le deseaba por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba. Amaba a Ranma Saotome, y como la mujer madura que era actuó de manera lógica ante el comportamiento de Ranma: Se puso en pie roja como un tomate y subió las escaleras corriendo encerrándose en su habitación. En pocas palabras, Akane huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ranma se quedó en la sala algo confuso, sinceramente esperaba que su terca prometida le siguiera el juego. Anhelaba terriblemente que ella al fin fuera suya y que su relación se consolidara, llevaba planeando acercarse a ella de manera disimulada mucho tiempo y de verdad creyó que el jueguecito de los pockys funcionaría. Lastimosamente, se equivocó.

Dio un largo suspiro tomando el ultimo palito de chocolate ente sus dedos y jugó con él un momento – Amigo, me fallaste – y le dio un mordisco arrancando más de la mitad de la barrita. Cuando lo terminó se giró para mirar con rabia las escaleras por donde su preciosa marimacho había escapado.

\- Te libraste hoy Akane, pero como que me llamo Ranma Saotome que más temprano que tarde serás mía.

Sin mucha gana se giró para contemplar lo que quedaba de película e idear un nuevo plan para conquistar a la que él consideraba su chica, y la próxima vez no fallaría, lo juraba por su palabra de guerrero.


	3. Trampas

**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

 **Traigo algo diferente esta vez. Tengo varias historias en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y he decidido juntarlas en un fic que estará compuesto de One-shots. Algunos serán muy cortos (incluso drabbles) y otros un poco mas largos pero espero que tenga buena acogida y me digáis que os parece esta idea. Las historias no tendrán relación entre si pero tendrán un factor común, todas serán de Ranma y Akane como pareja principal.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas.** **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan un review, de verdad animan muchísimo, también agradecer a los que añaden a favorito y a seguir, aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón o escribir un par de palabras, para los que escribimos significa la vida ya que lo que hacemos os divierte y entretiene. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 **Trampas**

\- ¡Acelera, acelera Akane!

-¡Eso hago no me pongas nerviosa! – gritaba la pobre muchacha apretando con todas sus fuerzas aquel maldito botón mientras intentaba que su kart no se estrellara.

\- ¡Nos están adelantando! – Gritó Nabiki haciendo aspavientos con las manos – ¡Sabía que no debí ser tu pareja! ¡Debería haber hecho equipo con Ranma!

El aludido pegó un grito de alegría cuando su cochecito pasó la línea de meta ganando así la partida – ¡Sí, primer puesto! ¡Somos los mejores!

Kasumi, la compañera de juegos de Ranma dio una leve sonrisa, no le gustaba presumir sus triunfos y más ante sus hermanas y competidoras. Ranma, por el contrario, era otro cantar.

\- ¿Has visto Akane? Soy eso mejor – dijo picándole la mejilla a la pobre chica quien apretaba el mando con rabia – ¿Quién es la perdedora? ¿Quién?

\- No vuelvo a jugar contigo – se quejó Nabiki – eres una torpe con el mando.

Akane explotó de rabia lanzando el mando a un lado y levantándose dignamente – ¡Pues para la próxima juega con quien te dé la gana pero a mi déjame en paz! – luego se giró a Ranma quien seguía festejando su triunfo – y tu… algún día tendré mi revancha.

\- Akane, por mucho que repitamos las carreras yo seré el ganador – dijo petulante Ranma ganándose un bufonazo de su prometida que se giró enfadada.

En la sala quedaron las hermanas mayores y Ranma. Kasumi se levantó excusándose de que debía preparar la cena y Nabiki se fue a su cuarto a contar beneficios. Ranma, por el contrario se quedó en la sala jugando con la consola.

Ese aparato del infierno, como lo había denominado Akane, había sido un regalo de la señora Nodoka para los más jóvenes de la casa pero había creado tal afán de competición y un pique entre ellos que ahora la matriarca Saotome se había arrepentido de la compra.

Ranma estaba concentrado en el juego, tenía la punta de la lengua fuera y giraba su cuerpo a la par que su avatar.

\- Vamos, vamos coge el paquete ¡sí! ¡Una seta de velocidad!

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó los pasos de Akane a la que aún no se le había pasado el enfado. La muchacha se colocó junto a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente.

\- Exijo la revancha.

\- Espera a que termine – contestó seco Ranma aumentado el cabreo de la chica.

Pasaron los minutos y la partida no terminaba. Akane se dedicó a observar a su prometido, los movimientos que hacía y las técnicas que usaba, ese tiempo de juego le estaba ayudando para poder estudiar a su rival y vencer.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ganador!

Akane rodó los ojos ante el estúpido bailecito de Ranma y tomó el otro mando – pon la partida.

\- ¿Otra vez quieres perder? – preguntó petulante escogiendo el modo dos jugadores.

\- Ya verás – en el tiempo en el que Ranma estuvo metido en su juego ella pudo observar que siempre escogía al mismo personaje y siempre hacía los mismos trucos, siempre pasaba por los mismos atajos de la pista y ella aprovecharía eso.

\- Has escogido a la más lenta.

\- A mí me gusta, el coche es rosa.

Ranma soltó una sonrisa burlona – Bien, vamos allá.

Ambos prometidos se cuadraron en su sitio, preparándose mentalmente, concentrados en aquella cuenta atrás que salía en la pantalla. El sudor corría por sus sienes, el mando apretado con fuerza y los dedos preparados para apretar el botón correspondiente… todo estaba listo y cuando el cero apareció en la pantalla los dos bólidos salieron deprisa.

Akane iba detrás de su prometido quien sonreía petulante – mira, te dejaré ventaja no cogeré la cajita sorpresa.

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – gritó molesta la chica.

Akane sonrió al ver que le había tocado unos platanitos que te hacían resbalar. Pasó tras Ranma por el callejón que siempre usaba y dejó los plátanos en diferentes zonas. A la segunda vuelta ella siguió con el recorrido normal y recogió una seta de velocidad que usó en el momento justo en el que Ranma resbalaba.

\- ¡Demonios! – se quejó el muchacho.

Akane sonrió al recoger otro regalo y ver que le había tocado unos caparazones de tortuga. Aguardó el momento justo en el que sabía que Ranma daba una especie de zigzag para coger velocidad y lo lanzó dándole de lleno al coche del chico.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! – gritó al ver que su prometida iba en primera posición y él estaba relegado al tercer puesto.

\- No es verdad, estoy usando los objetos del juego – dijo Akane tranquila sin detenerse. Una vuelta más y ganaría.

\- No pienso permitirlo – la voz de Ranma era molesta y Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que su prometido tenía muy mal perder.

La muchacha siguió concentrada al igual que Ranma que lanzaba los objetos que le tocaban a lo loco, desesperado en alcanzar a su prometida. Akane sonrió al ver la meta próxima pero Ranma no iba a permitir la victoria de Akane.

De un movimiento rápido puso su mano sobre el control de akane y apretó varios botones para que akane frenara.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Gritó la chica furiosa apartando el mando de su prometido que por intentar frenarla había sido adelantado y ahora iba en quinto lugar – ¡eres un tramposo!

\- No es trampas – dijo Ranma intentando que Akane no llegara a la meta – se llama astucia.

Por intentar apartarse Akane dejó de acelerar y fue adelantada quedando segunda. La muchacha se giró furiosa para darle un bofetón que Ranma esquivó – ¡eres idiota!

\- No pienso perder ante ti, si yo pierdo, tú también.

\- ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Mal perdedor! ¡Tramposo! – gritaba Akane golpeando los brazos de su prometido que ni se inmutó.

\- Si perdemos, perdemos juntos – dijo con burla Ranma – en eso se basa una pareja ¿no?

La sonrisa burlona de Ranma crispó los nervios de Akane que se levantó estampándole el mando en el regazo con fuerza. Ranma se quedó pálido porque el mando dio justo en una parte muy sensible.

\- Akane – susurró Ranma con voz ahogada doblándose de dolor – me acabas de castrar.

\- ¡Te fastidias! – gritó la chica.

\- Eres una mal perdedora.

Akane fulminó a Ranma con la mirada pero no hizo nada. El verle doblado y dolorido por su magistral golpe en donde más le duele era suficiente pago – ya no juego más contigo, maldito tramposo.

Ranma alzó la vista y con la voz entrecortada por el dolor dijo – el que ya no va a poder jugar más contigo soy yo – dijo haciendo alusión de forma disimulada a esa zona que se agarraba con dolor. Akane se puso roja pero esta vez de vergüenza y como acto reflejo le dio un zape en la cabeza.

\- ¡Idiota! – Akane se giró para huir de el rápidamente dejando abandonado a su prometido quien seguía convaleciente.

Kasumi al escuchar el alboroto entró y se preocupó al ver a Ranma doblado – ¿Ranma que ha pasado? ¿Te duele algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza – la barriga, tu hermana me ha dado un codazo porque ha vuelto a perder – mintió descaradamente Ranma.

Kasumi se llevó la mano a la mejilla – mi hermanita siempre ha sido muy temperamental, discúlpala Ranma, sabes que a pesar de todo te quiere mucho.

\- Si me quiere tanto y me trata así prefiero que no me quiera – dijo con la voz ahogada recuperándose poco a poco.

\- Sois tal para cual – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa – te prepararé un té y mejor deja esa cosa ya, vas a terminar siendo adicto y te traerá más problemas con Akane.

\- Tranquila, no me acercaré más, al menos si tu hermana está en casa – dijo mirando con miedo aquel mando que casi le deja sin poder reproducirse. Kasumi asintió y dejó a Ranma solo quien apagó el aparato y se dirigió escaleras arriba para buscar a su prometida y exigirle una disculpa. En el camino se encontró con Nabiki que debía salir a un recado. Picó a la puerta y la muchacha abrió con gesto serio.

\- ¿Qué? – el gesto fiero de su prometida hizo que Ranma olvidara su enfado y una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo, porque ¿a quién quería mentir? Akane enfadada le gustaba más que el helado de vainilla.

\- ¿Jugamos? – preguntó Ranma apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Akane se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – Ya te dejé claro que no volvería a jugar contigo a esa maldita consola, eres un tramposo.

\- Y tú también, me has dado en un sitio prohibido y ahora me tienes que curar.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente sacando la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados, Ranma sonrió y la empujó dentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Akane alejándose de el – sabes que no podemos jugar con la familia en casa.

\- Solo está Kasumi y está cocinando – dijo Ranma con una mirada gatuna – además, repito y reitero, me has hecho mucho daño, exijo perdón y cuidados.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, se sabía derrotada, con una sonrisa se acercó a Ranma quien la recibió con falso gesto lastimero.

\- Te pido perdón por golpearte donde no debía, pero eso de curarte deberás convencerme – Ante sus palabras, Ranma solo pudo sonreír.

En la planta de abajo Kasumi había visto a Ranma encerrarse en la habitación de su hermana y aunque no le parecía correcto lo que hacían al fin y al cabo ella tampoco era una santa. Con una sonrisa siguió a lo suyo.

Y si, dentro de la habitación Ranma y Akane volvieron a jugar, aunque no a la consola.


	4. Sin dormir

**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

 **Traigo algo diferente esta vez. Tengo varias historias en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y he decidido juntarlas en un fic que estará compuesto de One-shots. Algunos serán muy cortos (incluso drabbles) y otros un poco mas largos pero espero que tenga buena acogida y me digáis que os parece esta idea. Las historias no tendrán relación entre si pero tendrán un factor común, todas serán de Ranma y Akane como pareja principal.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas.** **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan un review, de verdad animan muchísimo, también agradecer a los que añaden a favorito y a seguir, aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón o escribir un par de palabras, para los que escribimos significa la vida ya que lo que hacemos os divierte y entretiene. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Entre otras cosas Ana 12 me ha pedido una pequeña historia por su cumpleaños que es el 14 de febrero y sin duda alguna que te respondo que si. ¡Prometo que el día de tu cumpleaños tendrás un one-shot como mi humilde regalo!**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 **Sin dormir**

La paz reinaba en el dojo Tendo. La noche era cálida pero sin resultar molesta por lo que los habitantes de la casa dormían plácidamente. No se escuchaba ni el ruido de una mosca, ningún coche molesto pasaba por las calles, ni siquiera los gatos buscaban comida en la basura produciendo molestos sonidos mecánicos.

Todo era un remanso de tranquilidad hasta que…

Un llanto desgarrador inundó el dojo. En la habitación del joven matrimonio Saotome el más pequeño de la familia berreaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus padres, cuya cama estaba próxima a la cuna del infante, pegaron un bote y se incorporaron.

Ranma se frotó los ojos y se destapó – Ya voy yo – Akane no protestó, viendo la hora en el reloj sabía de sobra que su pequeño no tenía hambre, así que dejaría a su marido encargarse. Dio un largo bostezo y se tapó para volver a dormir.

El pequeño seguía llorando a pleno pulmón haciendo que Ranma hiciera sonidos suaves mientras le tomaba en brazos – Ya, ya está, papá está aquí.

Le meció varias veces pero el pequeño no se calmó, sino que berreó con más fuerza dando leves pataditas. Ranma medio adormilado aun tomó a su hijo y acercó la boquita del niño a su mejilla. Al no percibir que el niño buscara alimento le apartó levemente – Hambre no tienes… - una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza, alzo de nuevo al pequeño y lo olió poniendo una mueca de desagrado – ya se lo que te pasa.

Con paso rápido le llevo al cambiador y encendió una lamparita para no molestar a Akane quien yacía profundamente dormida de nuevo. Se dispuso a cambiar el pañal de su hijo quien ya estaba algo más tranquilo. Cuando descubrió el pastel Ranma puso cara de desagrado pero no pudo evitar sonreír – Madre mía chaval, con ese cuerpecito no entiendo cómo puedes hacer estas cosas – el pequeño dejó de llorar y Ranma terminó de cambiarle para volver a ponerle el pijama.

Tiró el pañal al cesto de la basura y tomó a su pequeño en brazos. Suspiró de felicidad. Si hace un par de años le dicen que iba a cambiar pañales en medio de la noche se habría muerto de risa, pero ahora era algo cotidiano y que no le molestaba para nada hacer. Meció de nuevo a su hijo paseándole por la habitación hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Con cuidado lo posó en su cuna y volvió a la cama junto con su mujer.

Acarició levemente el rostro de Akane y se tumbó junto a ella mirando la hora del reloj. La una y media de la mañana, aun era pronto. Dio un largo bostezo y se acomodó volviendo a dormir.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas cuando de nuevo los gritos del pequeño Saotome resonaron por la casa. Akane miró de reojo el reloj, las cuatro… posiblemente su pequeño tuviera hambre. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada con pesar y dio un largo suspiro.

Los gritos del niño subían de nivel pero Akane seguía sin moverse, estaba agotada.

\- Akane – murmuró Ranma más dormido que despierto.

\- Voy – dijo Akane con pesar levantándose para acercarse a la cuna de su hijo quien berreaba a todo pulmón. Lo tomó con cuidado y se sentó en la mecedora. En un acto casi robótico debido al sueño, destapó su pecho y acerco a su hijo quien lo tomó con ansia.

Akane adormilada pego un quejido de dolor ante las intensas succiones de su pequeño – Con cuidado, vas a arrancarle una teta a mama – susurró Akane acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

El heredero Saotome pareció entenderlo pues bajo su intensidad comiendo más despacio. Akane soltó un largo bostezo y esperó a que su pequeño se saciara. De vez en cuando daba leves caricias en la espalda de su hijo y sonrió al notar que se había quedado dormidito.

Lo alzó despertándole y apoyándolo en su hombro – vamos mi amor, echa el aire y puedes volver a dormir – dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda y el pequeño soltó un sonidito mono que enterneció a su madre.

Era increíble la felicidad que le aportaba el pequeño Hideki. Ese pedacito de Ranma y de ella que le desvelaba mañana, tarde y noche, era el ser más perfecto a sus ojos. Volvió a acomodar al bebe en sus brazos y le acunó para que se durmiera.

A los pocos minutos, donde ella casi se queda dormida también, dejó al infante en su cuna y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Un ronquido de Ranma resonó en la habitación y Akane se giró a mirarle. Estaba boca abajo y medio destapado, la cabeza girada en su dirección y la boca semi abierta, estaba segura que hasta babeaba.

Con cuidado dio un beso en la espalda de su marido para no despertarle, sabía que Ranma estaba tan agotado como ella pues su pequeño demandaba mucha atención, por eso se acomodó despacio para no molestarle. Dio un vistazo al reloj para saber qué hora era: las cuatro y media de la mañana. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y pidió que su pequeño aguantara el resto de la noche dormido. Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo pero había algo raro en el ambiente, algo que la tenía inquieta y no le permitía descansar.

La habitación estaba muy silenciosa, solo los leves ronquidos de Ranma se escuchaban y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Comenzó a plantear escenarios macabros donde su pequeño dejaba de respirar de repente y notó la ansiedad recorrer su pecho.

Nerviosa, se despertó y se levantó bruscamente asustando a su marido – ¡¿Akane?! ¿Qué pasa? – se alarmó al ver a su mujer acercarse corriendo a la cuna de su hijo.

Akane no contestó, se limitó a poner su mano encima del cuerpecito de su niño con gesto nervioso. Ranma se alertó y dejó atrás todo el sueño levantándose – ¡Akane! ¡¿Qué pasa con Hideki?!

Akane dio un largo suspiro al notar que su pequeño dormía tranquilo y que respiraba perfectamente – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó cerciorándose el también de que su hijo estuviera bien.

\- Me entró el pánico – dijo la muchacha tapando bien al pequeño – empecé a pensar que podría pasarle algo, ponerse enfermo o dejar de respirar y…

Al ver las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de su mujer se acercó a abrazarla. Akane se apretó contra el pecho de Ranma quien le beso la cabeza con cariño – No pasa nada, ya está, solo fue una pesadilla.

\- No fue una pesadilla – negó – fue una paranoia mental, desde que Tofu me dijo que los bebes pueden sufrir muerte súbita si no le escucho me pongo histérica – con cuidado se agachó sobre la cunita del bebe y se limpió las lágrimas mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Hideki – me muero si algo le pasara.

\- Lo sé, tranquila, está bien, nuestro hijo está bien. Solo está dormido, sabes que no permitiría que le pasase algo – con delicadeza sobó la espalda de Akane para darle tranquilidad. No le gustaba ver a su mujer así aunque la entendía perfectamente. En más de una ocasión se había visto con un ataque de ansiedad al pensar que un día su hijo sufriera algún daño. Verle allí en su cuna durmiendo como un angelito le tranquilizaba y más si tenía Akane a su lado.

Ver sufrir a su hijo o a Akane era un castigo para el, por lo que decidió hacer una broma para cambiar el humor de su esposa – si te sirve de consuelo – dijo captando la atención de Akane – tu siempre has sido una histérica.

Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, por el contrario recibió una leve risa – idiota.

Ranma besó la sien de su mujer y la arrastró de nuevo a la cama – venga, a dormir que es tarde – Akane se dejó mimar dentro de las sabanas donde Ranma la abrazó contra su pecho. El matrimonio sonrió feliz mientras se quedaban dormidos.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cinco y veinticinco de la mañana cuando de nuevo el llanto de Hideki resonó por la habitación. Ranma siguió roncando pero Akane le dio unos golpecitos en la cadera para despertarle.

\- Te toca – murmuró la muchacha recibiendo un gruñido de su esposo que no se movió. Agarró la cadera del hombre y le meneó más fuerte – Ranma.

La advertencia en la voz de su mujer consiguió hacerlo levantarse con pesadez. Se quedó sentado en la cama unos segundos y se levantó para acercarse a su hijo que lloriqueaba levemente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa hijo? – el tono de voz de Ranma no era enfadado, ni curioso… su tono de voz era el de alguien desesperado por dormir del tirón una noche.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos y el pequeño se calmó pero no volvió a cerrar los ojos. A diferencia de los adultos, el pequeño Hideki estaba de lo más activo. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par y se veía más interesado en chupar su puñito que en dormir.

\- Hijo, por favor duérmete – le meció levemente pero el pequeño no pareció inmutarse. Notó que doblaba sus piernecitas y soltaba un lloriqueo. Ranma deseó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Lo que quedaba esa noche, que el pequeño Hideki tuviera cólicos.

Una patada más y de nuevo el pequeño soltó el llanto. Ranma lo puso bocabajo, apoyando su tripita en su antebrazo y le sobó la espalda. Le dolía mucho ver a su hijo sufrir y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarle más.

\- Ya está, venga ya está – decía Ranma moviéndole levemente arriba y abajo – esa tripa mala, dios mío – habló Ranma como si su hijo le entendiera.

El pequeño daba pataditas y soltaba sollozos. Ranma paseó a su pequeño mirando de reojo como el reloj avanzaba. Quiso sollozar el también cuando se percató de que quedaba menos de dos horas para que tuviera que levantarse a trabajar.

El pequeño Hideki dejó de llorar al cuarto de hora y Ranma agradeció a Kami que los cólicos de su hijo pasaran. Lo tomó en brazos para colocarlo en su cuna cuando volvió a llorar.

\- No puede ser – murmuró desesperado – por favor Hideki, papá necesita dormir, venga ya está.

Su hijo se acomodó en los brazos de su padre de nuevo sin interés por dormirse. Ranma suspiró y se sentó en la mecedora para que su hijo se durmiera de una maldita vez. Le amaba con todo su corazón pero a veces en momentos como aquel deseaba haber sido estéril.

Acunó a su pequeño mientras le hablaba para que se durmiera – ya está, a dormir, papá no puede con el alma y los niños buenos deben descansar y dejar a sus papás hacerlo también.

Hideki le miró con ojos curiosos y Ranma puso una boba sonrisa – eres como tu madre, cabezota.

Tal vez el pequeño no dormía porque no estaba cómodo, por eso Ranma lo acomodó en su pecho abrazándole. Notó como su hijo acomodaba su cabecita en su pecho y agarraba su camiseta interior con sus manitas.

Ranma pensó que quizás si se tumbaba, Hideki se dormiría más rápido, así que se acercó a la cama y se medio tumbó, colocó un par de cojines tras su espalda alta y recostó bien a su niño en su pecho.

De vez en cuando daba leves caricias y besos a su cabecita – venga Hideki, mira, haz como mamá – el pequeño pareció entenderle pues dio un bostezo al igual que su padre.

Ranma dio un leve vistazo a su hijo y se alegró de notar que se empezaba a dormir. Unos minutos más y podría cerrar él también los ojos. El movimiento de su mujer captó su atención. A su lado, Akane dormía a pierna suelta y aunque la envidiaba enormemente le dio una inmensa alegría verla tan calmada.

Su mujer y su hijo eran lo más preciado para él y si ellos estaban bien y cómodos, eso le era suficiente.

Poco a poco sus ojos se hicieron pesados, comenzaban a cerrarse sin que él pudiera oponerse y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido con su hijo en su pecho. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido pero no debió ser mucho ya que no le costó despertar cuando Akane le quitó a su hijo de sus brazos.

\- Siento despertarte – susurró Akane.

\- Tranquila – contestó acomodándose mientras Akane posaba a su hijo en su cuna - no estaba dormido del todo.

Akane sonrió levemente – Es agotador pero en cierta forma se siente bien ¿no?

Ranma soltó un gruñido en contestación, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerza para hablar. Notó como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de su mujer y unos cálidos brazos le rodearon – aunque nos haga pasar las noches en vela, Hideki es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Opino igual – murmuró Ranma acomodándose en los brazos de su mujer – daría todo por él.

Akane sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que su marido le respondía prácticamente por instinto ya que estaba más dormido que despierto. Le besó la frente y se acomodó a dormir, no sin antes decir – espero que pronto tengamos una niña.

Ranma entre sueños, sonrió también.

Quince minutos más tarde el llanto de Hideki demandando su desayuno les alertó. Akane y Ranma se miraron desesperados. Con los ojos rojos y unas enormes bolsas moradas adornándolos Akane se levantó arrastrando los pies.

Ranma desde la cama con voz lastimera dijo – Akane, te quiero con todo mi corazón y Hideki es un regalo, pero me estoy planteando que sea hijo único.

Akane no contestó, simplemente se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a alimentar a su niño. Para ella merecía la pena todos los esfuerzos y el cansancio, todo merecía la pena si era por él. Por su pequeño Hideki.

Ranma la miró desde la cama apreciando la belleza de la escena. Las palabras dichas con anterioridad se borraban pues poco le importaba el sueño si podía ser espectador de momentos como ese. Sonrió como un idiota viendo a su marimacho alimentar a su niño y mientras observaba llegó a una conclusión:

Su Hideki era un coñazo por las noches, pero por Kami que mataría por parar el tiempo y que su niño no creciera, aunque pasara el resto de sus noches sin dormir.

* * *

 _Este capítulo puede parecer "muy poco paternal" por parte de Ranma pero intenté plasmar todas esas historias nocturnas que mi hermana y mi cuñado me cuentan cada vez que hay un bebé en la casa. Como dice mi cuñado, adoro a mis hijos pero a veces me tiraría por la ventaba cuando se ponen "torcidos"_


	5. Trabajo escolar

**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

 **Traigo algo diferente esta vez. Tengo varias historias en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y he decidido juntarlas en un fic que estará compuesto de One-shots. Algunos serán muy cortos (incluso drabbles) y otros un poco mas largos pero espero que tenga buena acogida y me digáis que os parece esta idea. Las historias no tendrán relación entre si pero tendrán un factor común, todas serán de Ranma y Akane como pareja principal.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas.** **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan un review, de verdad animan muchísimo, también agradecer a los que añaden a favorito y a seguir, aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón o escribir un par de palabras, para los que escribimos significa la vida ya que lo que hacemos os divierte y entretiene. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

 **Trabajo escolar**

En una de las habitaciones del dojo Tendo la pareja de prometidos estaba enfrascada en una boba pelea para decidir sobre que trataría su trabajo de historia.

\- Akane, la historia de las artes marciales es el mejor tema – decía Ranma con los brazos cruzados – nadie más escogerá ese tema.

\- Te digo que la figura de la mujer en la historia de Japón es mejor tema e innovador – contratacaba la heredera Tendo.

Llevaban así desde que su profesor de historia les había puesto como pareja para hacer un trabajo sobre la historia de Japón. El tema era libre, la única norma era que ocupara más de quince folios por ambas caras.

Desde que habían llegado a casa y se habían encerrado en la habitación de Akane solo se escuchaban reproches e insultos.

\- No seas boba, ese tema es estúpido.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres un machista!

\- ¿Machista yo? ¡Pero si me transformo en mujer y tengo madre!

Akane le miró con la ceja enarcada – ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Ranma eres un machista, nunca tomas en serio a las mujeres.

\- Eso no es verdad – se defendió Ranma ofendido – Siempre he pensado que Shampoo es la mejor peleadora del mundo y Ukyo una gran cocinera y empresaria.

Esa simple frase minó la moral de Akane. Con una vena hinchada en su frente agarró la enciclopedia que tenía en su escritorio y lo estampó en la cabeza de Ranma.

\- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? – se quejó sobándose el golpe.

\- Tenias una mosca – dijo Akane con gesto disimulado.

Ranma frunció el ceño sabiendo que mentía – Eres una loca celosa.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! – Gritó la muchacha – tú eres el imbécil que no quiere admitir que mi tema es mejor que el tuyo.

\- No es cierto, le pese a quien le pese la mujer no ha tenido mucho protagonismo en este país, solo han destacado cuatro pobres diablas por encima del resto, con tu tema no nos da ni para cinco folios y te recuerdo que el trabajo son quince.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, en este país han existido grandes mujeres, desde princesas a samuráis que…

\- Akane – le cortó Ranma – admítelo, tu tema no vale.

Akane se cruzó de brazos molesta – pues yo no pienso hablar de las artes marciales.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tenemos mucho tema para desarrollar y todos saben que somos expertos en esto.

\- ¡Es por eso que no pienso hacer el trabajo sobre las artes! – Dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño haciendo botar todo lo que tenía encima – Todo el mundo cree que solo sabemos hablar de eso.

\- Es que es de lo que sabemos – dijo Ranma tranquilo – ¿de qué voy a hablar sino, de la cebolla y sus métodos de cultivo? Si se de artes marciales, hablo de artes marciales.

\- Estamos encasillados Ranma – se quejó la jovencita apoyando su frente en el escritorio haciendo un melodrama barato que asustó a su prometido – no quiero que la gente me vea y piense que mi único tema de conversación son las artes marciales.

Ranma meditó un momento las palabras de su prometida sin llegar a entender el problema que veía Akane, hasta que…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te avergüenza que la gente te relacione con las artes marciales?

El dolor y dramatismo que le puso Ranma a sus palabras consiguieron incomodar a Akane – No es eso, solo que me molesta que la gente piense que soy una friki del karate, me gustan más cosas.

Ranma la miraba dolido, para él las palabras de Akane eran poco más que una traición – no me lo puedo creer, me estás haciendo mucho daño Akane.

\- Ranma por Kami, no seas peliculero.

\- Jamás me lo esperé de ti – continuo el chico – siempre pensé que la principal cosa que teníamos en común era nuestro gran amor a las artes marciales, pero ya veo que me equivoqué, por lo visto soy el único que siente esto.

Akane alzó una ceja sin creerse el melodrama que llevaba Ranma encima – Ranma, tampoco lo digas así, que parece que te he puesto los cuernos o algo.

Ante las palabras de Akane, fue el turno de Ranma de golpear la mesa – ¡eso sí que no lo digas ni en broma!

\- Es lo que parece – contestó Akane.

\- No lo digas – repitió el chico molesto – con ese tema no se juega.

Akane, que ya estaba perdida en la conversación preguntó – ¿con que no se juega? ¿Con el tema de las artes marciales o de los cuernos?

-¡Los cuernos! – gritó furioso. El solo pensar a su marimacho engañándole con otro le subía la bilis, la mala baba y la bilirrubina.

\- ¿Tanto te afectaría? – Preguntó Akane con los ojos entrecerrados – Lo dudo.

-¿Cómo no me va a afectar ser el cornudo oficial de Nerima?

Akane le observo en silencio notando la burbuja de esperanza que se había formado en su estómago desinflarse. Dentro de ella había deseado que Ranma le dijera que temía perderla o alguna cursilería así. Pero no, Ranma seguía siendo un idiota.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso – dijo con cansancio Akane – no eres un cornudo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo orgulloso – ¿Quién en su sano juicio se juntaría contigo? – Recibió un nuevo golpe en la cabeza – ¡Deberías ser más femenina!

\- ¿Cómo tus otras prometidas no? – preguntó Akane dolida. Aunque en un principio la discusión tenía toques de broma e incuso juguetones las últimas palabras de Ranma le habían dolido de verdad. Pues claro que no se preocupaba de que otro le robara su amor, ella para él era una marimacho, lo único que le importaba era su estúpido orgullo.

\- Pues sí mira, ellas al menos me tratan bien y no me golpean.

\- Serás… ¡estúpido! – le lanzó con fuerza el cuaderno a la cara. Gracias a su habilidad como artista marcial pudo esquivarlo sin problemas – eres un idiota, un sinvergüenza y un… ¡un infiel!

\- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó anonadado Ranma esquivando los objetos que Akane le lanzaba – ¡Yo no soy infiel!

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Gritó con fiereza lanzándole un portarretratos que de haberle dado le habría hecho mucho daño – Eres un estúpido machista que no puede soportar pensar que le seré infiel pero tú me llevas poniendo los cuernos desde que te conocí – esta vez fue la lámpara la que casi se estrella en la cabeza de Ranma.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Jamás he hecho eso!

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo molesta la chica – ¡Cada día que pasas comprometido con ellas me crece la cornamenta, tengo mas puntas que el padre de Bambi! ¡Yo sí que soy el hazmerreír de Nerima y a ti te da igual!

Ranma esquivó un libro que se estrelló en la pared – Nunca, jamás les doy alas, estúpida, deja de decir idioteces.

\- ¡El único idiota eres tú!

\- ¡Yo jamás te pondría los cuernos! – gritó Ranma igual de enfado que ella – ¡Y si alguien se atreve a insinuar siquiera que te haría tal desprecio le mataría!

Akane se paralizó. Su mano sujetaba en lo alto una pesa que estaba dispuesta a arrojarle pero sus palabras la sorprendieron. Poco a poco bajó la pesa hasta dejarla de nuevo en el suelo – ¿de verdad?

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Ranma aliviado al verla soltar ese arma que le habría dejado K.O.

\- Pero… pero… aunque no lo digan, es lo que todos piensa – susurró Akane – Lo noto en su mirada, me miran con lastima como diciendo: ahí está ella esperándole a el otra vez pero ¡oh, como no! Ranma está con sus prometidas bonitas.

\- Yo solo tengo una prometida real – se quejó Ranma – el resto son locas que me persiguen.

Akane sonrió levemente sonrojada. Ranma también estaba rojo por lo que apartaba su mirada de ella. Siempre eran así, tenían discusiones estúpidas que se acababan convirtiendo en batallas campales que por increíble que parezca siempre se olvidaban al segundo.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

Ranma no contestó simplemente recogió el cuaderno que Akane le había lanzado y se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio. Tomo un lápiz y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

\- Haremos el trabajo sobre las mujeres.

Akane sintió un calorcito en su pecho. Su prometido a veces era un idiota y un insensible pero si algo le gustaba de él es que siempre acababa dando su brazo a torcer por verla contenta. Y eso era algo que el resto de sus prometidas no conseguía.

\- No hace falta – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado – tienes razón, mejor lo hacemos de artes marciales.

\- Pero antes dijiste…

\- Lo sé – le cortó – pero tienes razón, sabemos mucho de artes marciales no nos costará mucho terminar el trabajo ni llegar a las quince páginas.

Ranma sonrió levemente a su prometida quien apartó la vista y se dispuso a escribir. Siempre era igual con ella, a pesar de ser una cabezota siempre hacía lo que fuera por hacerle feliz. La muy idiota no sabía que con tenerla a su lado le bastaba.

Carraspeó levemente llamando la atención de la chica – Quiero que sepas que para mí… esto… tu eres…

\- Lo sé – le enterneció el nerviosismo de su prometido – tú también eres el único.

Ranma sonrió levemente y empezó a buscar información entre los libros que había extendidos en la mesa. Tras varios minutos en silencio dándose valor apretó los puños y dijo:

\- Si sacamos más de un siete – Akane se giró para mirarle poniéndole aún más nervioso, pero no podía fallar ahora que había tomado el valor suficiente – si sacamos más de un siete, te invito a una cita.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron como dos soles – me parece bien.

Tras un leve silencio Akane dijo – si sacamos menos de un siete, te invito a una cita.

Ranma solo pudo sonreír y darle un codazo juguetón – Acepto, marimacho.


	6. ¿Quién quiere mas?

**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

 **Traigo algo diferente esta vez. Tengo varias historias en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y he decidido juntarlas en un fic que estará compuesto de One-shots. Algunos serán muy cortos (incluso drabbles) y otros un poco mas largos pero espero que tenga buena acogida y me digáis que os parece esta idea. Las historias no tendrán relación entre si pero tendrán un factor común, todas serán de Ranma y Akane como pareja principal.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas.** **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan un review, de verdad animan muchísimo, también agradecer a los que añaden a favorito y a seguir, aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón o escribir un par de palabras, para los que escribimos significa la vida ya que lo que hacemos os divierte y entretiene. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

 **¿Quién quiere más?**

\- Estas loca si piensas que tú me quieres más que yo a ti.

\- Y tú eres un imbécil si piensas que te voy a dar la razón cuando sabes bien que yo te quiero muchísimo más a ti que tú a mí.

Esas eran las discusiones que se escuchaban en el dojo Tendo desde que los prometidos más famosos de Nerima se hubieran declarado. Y diréis ¿pero siguen peleándose? Por supuesto, sino no serían ellos.

Los habitantes del dojo Tendo ya estaban más que acostumbrados a sus peleas, incluso a las de quien quiere más a quien y aunque esa pelea había empezado como una tontería se estaba tornando seria por culpa de la cabezonería de ambos jóvenes.

\- Akane, está claro que yo te quiero más.

\- No es cierto, yo te quiero más y lo sabes.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos poniendo un simpático puchero en su cara para mostrar su indignación – Para nada, por si no lo recuerdas yo te quería desde el momento en que me sonreíste.

\- Yo te quería cuando me dijiste que era bonita sonriendo.

-¡Mentira! – Grito con furia – tú amabas al doctor Tofu.

\- Eso era un encoñamiento infantil – se quejó Akane de que sacara ese tema.

\- Pero le querías a el mientras yo te quería a ti, por lo tanto yo te quiero más y desde hace mas tiempo. Fin de la discusión.

\- ¡De eso nada! – Gritó Akane – Por si no lo recuerdas tu tenías tres prometidas más a las que les decías lo bonitas que eran ellas y lo marimacho que era yo y ahí estaba la tonta de Akane siempre a tu lado ¿Conclusión? Yo te quiero más porque si no te quisiera te habría mandado a la mierda por cretino hace tiempo.

Ranma se indignó terriblemente con su chica sin poder creer que le hubiera atacado de esa forma. Bien sabía que sacar el tema de sus antiguas acosadoras era una puñalada trapera y ella la había usado para ganar la batalla. Pero no lo permitiría.

\- Que bajuno me ha parecido ese ataque – dijo el muchacho – habíamos dejado claro que lo hacía por protegerte ¿Por qué? Por qué no quería que nada ni nadie te dañara, siempre estuviste por encima de ellas y lo sabes, yo me partía la cara por ti ante esas locas mientras que tú me pegabas palizas y sonreías a Ryoga. Eso demuestra que yo te quiero mucho más que tú a mí.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – esta vez la indignada era ella ante la mención de Ryoga – Ryoga es mi amigo, yo nunca le he dado esperanzas de nada a diferencia de otro – dijo entrecerrando los ojos cruzándose ella esta vez de brazos – Yo te quiero más y siempre lo hice, por si no lo recuerdas yo también estuve siempre a tu lado, incluso cuando perdiste tu fuerza y te convertiste en un simplón patético.

Ranma dio un gritito llevándose la mano al pecho – ¿Cómo osas decir eso? Que quede claro que una vez me abandonaste por un ama-árboles desmemoriado y yo te seguí para traerte de nuevo conmigo, incluso luche contra un monstruo de no se cuantas cabezas por ti, si eso no es amor que venga Dios y lo vea.

\- ¿Tengo que darte las gracias por meterte en mis asuntos? – Preguntó la muchacha con molestia – además eso no es nada yo me puse delante de ti cuando te iba a caer el agua ese que te convierte en rana.

\- Yo me he enfrentado a príncipes milenarios por ti – espetó el muchacho acercando su mal humorada cara a la de Akane.

\- ¿A sí? Pues yo di mi vida por ti en Jusenkyo ¿Qué mayor prueba de amor hay más que esa?

\- ¡Y bien idiota que fuiste! ¡Casi me muero al ver que no despertabas! – gritó con molestia pues el solo recordar el tenerla inerte entre sus brazos le llevaba a un estado de tristeza y ansiedad que no le gustaba para nada – eso no fue por amor, fue una locura. Prueba de amor verdadero es lo que hago yo cada vez que me convierto en gato y te busco como un minino amaestrado.

Akane bufó molesta, por una vez se estaba quedando sin argumentos, pero claro, ella era Akane Tendo, heredera del estilo todo vale y la mujer más cabezota de la tierra – A mí no me importa que tengas tu maldición, me importa muy poco que te conviertas en mujer cuando tocas el agua fría porque sigues siendo tu – Ranma se paralizó ante las palabras de su prometida, abrió la boca varias veces intentando rebatir algo pero la muchacha al verse vencedora sonrió de forma ladeada y con voz de triunfo dijo – y con esto he dejado claro que yo te quiero más a ti.

Ranma una vez más abrió la boca para reclamar pero al no encontrar nada empezó a gesticular de manera desesperada causando una risita en Akane. El muchacho se giró para observarla enfadado pero verla así de sonriente derretía ese duro corazón de guerrero que él se empeñaba en demostrar que tenía, aunque siendo sinceros, cuando Akane estaba cerca ese carácter hostil de "hombre entre hombres" desaparecía dando paso al ser más bobo y tierno del planeta.

Suspiró y tomó con cuidado la cabeza de Akane enterrándola en su pecho para luego rodearla con sus brazos. Siempre era igual con ellos, siempre peleaban como fieras por tonterías, pero así era su relación y así eran felices juntos.

Pero en este tema por muy derrotado que se viera Ranma no iba a dejarse vencer, porque él sabía de buena tinta que él quería muchísimo más a Akane que ella a él. Y no le importaba.

Akane se acomodó en su pecho como un gatito mimoso y Ranma sonrió murmurando en su pelo – Digas lo que digas yo te quiero más a ti.

\- No, yo te quiero más a ti – susurró Akane en un tonito juguetón.

\- No, tengo muchos argumentos para rebatir tu idea pero como te quiero más te daré la razón porque me gusta tenerte contenta.

La chica soltó una risita – entonces ¿lo dejamos a empate?

Ranma apretó más su abrazo aspirando el aroma a miel y limón que desprendía Akane. No importaba que pasaran la vida peleando si al final del día su marimacho acababa entre sus brazos – Esta bien, empate.

Akane sonrió enamorada y acarició la espalda de su chico con cariño pensando que esa pequeña disputa había quedado a un lado, pero sus pensamientos felices se desinflaron cuando la voz de Ranma dijo:

\- Pero yo te quiero más.

Akane solo pudo suspirar.


End file.
